(1) Field of the Invention
Around the world there are found many areas where cars and trucks operate off the main traveled roadways and approach parking areas, tunnels, or drive-through commercial establishments. In such areas drivers frequently encounter height restraint barriers as a precursor to warn of an upcoming obstacle such as the overhang of the canopy of a cashier's station, a structural beam of a multi-level parking lot, or other such obstruction.
It is quite common to see brightly painted or reflective horizontal, pivotal, flexible, and/or cushioned arms which have been mounted on supports or suspended from the obstruction itself to provide an alert. The present invention introduces a unique concept to visually and physically alert the driver that an overhead collision is imminent. The alert serves both to protect the canopy or overhead barrier from damage and further, to minimize the possibility of damage to the roof of a vehicle or the cargo secured to the top of a vehicle. The device is positioned in an area just prior to the obstacle so as to provide a warning to the driver upon entering the vicinity of the barrier or obstacle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Some of the earliest mechanisms used to provide early warning to drivers approaching overhead barriers were electronic, or emitted non-visual alerts. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,833 (Roth, 1973) two pairs of coordinated optical signal devices are mounted on the higher parts of a truck. The pairs of optical radiators modulate at the same frequency and a change in the phase angles of the signals identifies that the relative height of an approaching overhead passageway is too low in comparison with the upper area of the truck. An alarm is then generated within the truck cab.
In an operation converse to the previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,971 (Lowry, 1981) successive matching pairs of light emitters and light sensors are positioned along both sides of a roadway in advance of the overhead structure. Should a vehicle, with a height exceeding that of the structure, approach the structure while traveling on the roadway, the light beams are broken in sequence, the frequency of the beam interruption being governed by the speed of the vehicle. Thereupon, a visible, flashing electronic sign renders a warning to the driver to stop or exit from the roadway.
In 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,429 was issued to E. Hicks wherein a detector system was designed to operate in the area at the approach to an overhanging roof or canopy at a drive-through restaurant. The system employs a photoelectric switch which detects an over-height vehicle and immediately sends an audible and/or visual signal to the driver as he/she approaches the drive-through order window.
A canopy assembly constructed with an over-height impact bar on its front frame is featured in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,719 (Barnes, 1995). In the event a high-rise vehicle makes contact with the impact bar, an alarm is emitted and the impact bar moves slightly backwards. Should the driver not stop the vehicle at this point, more contact pressure from the vehicle triggers the impact bar to send a release signal to a latch integral to the canopy mounting post. As the latch releases, the entire canopy swivels about the mounting post and clear of the path of the oncoming vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,556 (Bertheaume, 2002) discloses a canopy assembly mounted on a column, which column contains a pivotal coupler. When the leading edge of the canopy is struck by a vehicle, the pivotal coupler is immediately rotated, causing the roof of the canopy to rotate counter clockwise, as viewed from above. The canopy also elevates slightly and once the vehicle is clear of the column, the pivotal coupler allows the canopy to rotate in the opposite direction back to its normal position.